Past Mistakes, Future Regrets
by BookNerd1812
Summary: Mallory tried to save her Coven, she was just doing what she thought was right, Athena knew better. She knew the outcomes of the future that Mallory created and she was going to make sure that mistakes that were made would be fixed that day, come Hell or Nuclear bomb strike.
1. Chapter 1

The black SUV sped towards the boy. She believed she was saving the world by preventing him from rising, but she wasn't. He would find a way around it, he always does. He would always have a backup plan in case someone ever got in his way, divine intervention you could say. She was young though, she couldn't have even predicted the outcome of her actions, she was just trying to save her family, the only ones who ever believed in her and protected her. She had one goal in mind, floor it. As she's flying towards the golden hair boy suddenly a figure jumps out in front of the vehicle. She had to slam on her brakes, she couldn't kill anyone else besides the antichrist, she couldn't live with herself if she did.

"Please, oh please stop before me or this is gonna hurt a lot more than it should." the Girl thought to herself, hoping that this was gonna work. It had to work, she was the last chance for the world to be saved. Of course, that's exactly what the woman driving the car towards the boy thought as well, there's no way that she could possibly know what she knew. Hence why she threw herself out in front of the speeding vehicle. "God, please let those brakes work well." She thought. Bracing for impact she held her hands out in front of her hoping for the best but preparing for the worst. The vehicle screeched to a haul just inches from her body, planting her hands firmly on the hood of the roaring beast.

The girl jumped from the car, looking behind the other at the disappearing form of the child, strutting across the road away from the fight with his grandma. Her face fell as he reached the sidewalk, she knew that her chance was gone. Her eyes flickered to the other girl, her golden-brown eyes showing hate and anger. "What the hell are you doing?! You could've been killed!" she shouted, leaving out anything about the boy. The fiery red hair of the other girl blew across her face as she reached for the blond, "Listen you have to understand that what you were about to do wouldn't have stopped anything, just delayed it a few years, not stop anything." The blond tilted her head, how did she know what she was going to do? The red-haired girl knew she didn't understand, "He always has a backup plan, Michael isn't his only option, just his first." Mallory was bewildered. How did the other girl know all of this? She was the one from the future, she should have known more than her. The firehead spoke up again, "I know you're confused, I know you have many questions but my window of influence is about to come up and I can't miss my shot, just trust me and head back to your academy, and when the time is right you'll know where to find me, I'll explain everything then." With that, the girl ran off, following the path the boy had just taken a few minutes ago. Mallory stood there, perplexed, worried if she had just doomed her coven to fall, taking the chance of saving a stranger.


	2. Chapter 2

Athena followed the boy, staying some distance back so as not to scare him. He was walking down the sidewalk, the heat of the sidewalk sure to be scalding his bare feet. She knew that the boy in front of her was to be the bring of Armageddon, but she couldn't help but feel sympathy for him. His only family just threw him out onto the street to fend for himself, that pain Athena knew far too well. His strides showed that he had no idea where he was going, the uneasiness of the steps, the confused look that plastered his face when he looked around his surroundings. Honestly, no one could ask more from a boy who was in all purposes only seven years old. When looking at him, the child looked around seventeen, more than old enough to take care of himself, but he wasn't, something that hoof feet didn't seem to think of when he had his child speed grow in his sleep. Always so impatient, the Devil is. After a few blocks, what probably felt like an eternity for the young boy, he stopped in a shaded part of the sidewalk, crumbling to the ground. Sobs racked his body, his head in his hands. Athena slowed her pace, taking in the pain that radiated off the boy in waves, calling out to all the negative in the world like a beacon to come and feed off of him. _Not today, Satan_ , Athena thought to herself, slowly walking up to the child. Athena placed her hand on the boys back, trying not to startle him too severely. The child turned to her; his eyes bloodshot from the tears that have been falling from his eyes. The golden hair that framed his face stuck out at all angles, his face flushed a bright red. Athena didn't have to fake her worry for the boy; she was honestly scared that he would break down in front of her right then and there. His eyes held so much pain and depression that it cut right through the barrier that Athena always had up against the outside world, causing her heart to shutter in her chest.

"Are you alright, honey?" Athena asked, already knowing the answer.

The boy held her eyes and shook his head slowly, "My Grandma hates me," he responded.

Athena's heart hurt with the pain that was coming off of the boy, "What happened, Honey?" She asked, kneeling to his level. The boy just shook his head, "I've done so very bad things." _That's the understatement of the century_. Athena thought to herself as she rubbed her hand up and down his back, "Well honey, I doubt that you could have done anything that would make her hate you, do you want me to walk you back to your house so that you make it safe?" The boy's hair shook violently, fear mixing in with the pain, "No! She told me I was never allowed to go back." Athena knew that in a few short hours, he wouldn't have to worry about what his Grandma wanted; she wouldn't be around to care. Putting on a sympathetic smile, Athena moved her hand to hold it out for the boy to take, "Well then, how about you come and stay the night with me and in the morning I'll give your Grandma a call and see how she feels after sleeping on it, ok?" The boy looked at her hand for a moment, unsure of what to do, surely his Grandma warned him about going with strangers. Whatever crossed his mind ended having him put his hand in hers.

A broad grin bloomed across Athena's face, cause a small smile to slither onto the boy's tearstained face. Athena helped the child up from the ground, not moving from the shade yet, wanting to give his feet a break from the sun. "Seems like we're gonna be friends now, how about I know your name, Golden Boy?" Athena said more than asked. A little hint of contentment seeped out at the use of that nickname, "My name is Michael Langdon." He said, not seeing that pain that flashed across Athena's face at the sound of that name. Keeping the smile on her face, she responded, "Nice to meet you, Michael, the name is Athena Day."


	3. Chapter 3

Athena walked Michael back to her car that was parked a few streets over from Michael's house; he be none the wiser, Constance never let him leave the house anyway. She walked Michael over to the passenger side, opening the door for him to step inside the car. After making sure that he was buckled into the seat properly, Athena made her way over to the driver side, got in, and started the car. The car wasn't anything fancy, too much attention, just a simple white four-door car, the more every day, the better. As they made their way down the roads, Michael kept his eyes glued to the window, watching the scenery as it passed by. "From the way your acting, I would say that you've never seen trees before." Athena joked trying to break the silence. At the sound of her voice, Michael turned his head to look at her, his eyes roaming around her face, taking in her features as he responded, "Grandma wouldn't let me go outside the house often. She was scared about what the neighbors would say; I'm very big for my age." The reality of what life must have been like with Constance started to sink in at that point. She knew from stories what had happened in that house, what had happened to create Michael in the first place. She knew that Constance was to blame for some of Michael's upbringing but to hear what she did to him from the source himself felt more real. Athena could feel tears forming in her eyes for Michael, "Well, how about we drive with the windows down instead? Want some fresh air? It always makes me feel better." Michael shook his head in agreement, a smile coming back to his face as the windows rolled down, blowing his wild curls everywhere.

When they arrived at Athena's house, the sun was starting to set over the horizon. Athena helped Michael inside and showed him where the bathroom was, leaving towels and clean clothes on the toilet. "Go ahead and take a shower. When you're done, I'll have something for you to eat." Athena said as she went to close the bathroom door. Just when the latch was about to catch the door frame, Michael grabbed the handle and pulled the door back open. Fear seeped out of him like he was on the bridge of breaking apart, "Can you stay? I don't wanna be alone." It came out a whimper more than anything, breaking Athena's heart just a little more. _Get a grip Athena; this is the Antichrist you have in your bathroom, not a puppy. You need to stop letting his emotions affect you so much._ Athena thought to herself as she put a small smile, "Yeah, I'll stay for right now. I'm gonna turn around so you can get in the shower, ok?" The fear seemed to evaporate from him, just like it would for a child.

After the shower, Athena sat Michael down for a bowl of chicken noodle soup and some bread. Michael seemed to scarf down the food like he hadn't eaten in months, eating almost four bowls of soup in one sitting. "Hey Michael, how about we head to bed? You've had a long day." Athena asked after he seemed to have slowed down eating. As if in response to her question, Michael had yawned and stretched a little, as a child would after a big meal. Shaking his head, Michael stood up and followed after Athena when she stood. After the shower incident, Athena had to rethink where she was going to have Michael sleep, knowing that he wouldn't be ok with being in a room by himself. Athena went to the linen closet and grab a handful of sheets and blankets and a few pillows, then proceeded to her room, making a layout for a pallet for Michael to sleep on. When it was finished, the floor seemed comfier than her bed did, not that Michael cared much, he passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow. Athena sat on the edge of her bed, trying to get the nerve to do what she was about to do next. Making sure that Michael was fast asleep, Athena leaned over his form and placed her hands about an inch away from each of his temples. Concentrating as hard as she could, Athena tried to age Michael's mind to match his appearance. For this to work, he couldn't have the mind of a child; he had to think for himself and make his own decisions. Athena tried to shift as much of the information that she had in her head over into Michael's aging it as much as she could without exposing him to the future that she had come from. _God, I hope this works,_ she thinks to herself as Michael starts to shift in his sleep. A few seconds later, it was over, and Michael had stilled. The only way that she would know if it had worked was to wait till the morning, his brain needing rest to recover from the intrusion. _This is going to be a long night, day._ She thought as she laid herself down on her bed.

That night, when she was able to drift to sleep, Athena's dreams were plagued by memories of her past. Death and destruction on a level passed anything that someone could think up for Hollywood. Nuclear fallout would have been preferred to the destruction of towns through sheer panic. After magic was exposed, people had a hard time accepting witches and wizards into society, making a perfect boiling pot for the new Antichrist to come forth and manipulate. The fear that formed during the Salem Witch Trials boiled back to the surface, provoking scientists to look for ways to prohibit witches from using their powers, rendering them useless. After the scientists found that, it was only time before they came in mobs. First small covens across the nation were burned out of their homes, then burned at the stake, not being able to defend themselves, none deserving what happened to them.

Then people started to get confident, going for bigger covens all across the world. Then went Hawthorn. All that was left was Athena's coven in New Orleans, Miss Robichaux's Academy. Her mothers' ran the coven as a sanctuary for witches to turn to when they needed training or a place to live after their parents cast them out for their magic. Her mothers' saw this coming, knew what was going to happen when they finally made it to New Orleans, so they prepared for it. They sent the girls that were there to isolated cottages deep in the swamps of Louisiana, cloaking them so that humans couldn't even see the buildings. Cordelia knew that it wouldn't end there, that was just the beginning. She could feel something rising to power, something dark that would tell the end of the world as they knew it. Her wife, Misty, could feel it too, the earth slowly dying as the darkness took over. So, they did what they could do; they trained a witch that they trusted and was powerful enough to handle what they were asking of her, their daughter, Athena. So, when the humans were done burning the witches, they started burning each other. Soon the Antichrist, Manuel, rose to political power, creating a global panic over witchcraft. Turning brother against brother and sister against sister, mother against son and father against daughter. In the end, it wasn't nuclear warfare that ended the world; it was fear and fire. Billions lay in rubble, charred to bits, as only a few known as the Cooperative survived, aligning themselves with the Devil to be the elite as they ruled. Some of the witches thought it was finally their time to stop what was happening, to save the few that remained alive after Manuel's Reign of Fire, with so few to stand against they thought it would be simple for them, but it wasn't. The coven that had survived had quickly been disbanded, flames engulfing their bodies. Only Athena and her mothers were left, hidden away in the cottages as they prepare Plan B. The cottage was hidden well enough that Manuel couldn't find it while they were huddled inside, knowing that this was the last chance that they had to save the world. If Athena could convert Michael to the Witches side, then they would have the most powerful weapon to defeat the Devil, his son. Now all Athena had to do was convince him to join them, not so hard, right?


End file.
